


What You're Doing To Me

by xladyxdreamer



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Dark, Dark Peculiarity, F/M, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kind of a love triangle?, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladyxdreamer/pseuds/xladyxdreamer
Summary: Her whole life Violet Collins thought she was the only one with powers and there was no one out there who could help her. Until the day a particular ymbryne was able to find the girl and offer her a whole new life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to let you all know I never used this app before when it comes to writing stories on here. I decided to post my stories from Wattpad here though.   
> I also want to warn y'all that English isn't my first language so there will be mistakes for sure.  
> And one more important information is that fan cast for Violet is Anya Talyor Joy and I always write chapters with her in mind.   
> So yeah I think that's all. I would really love if you guys gave this story a chance.

Violet Collins is a peculiar. The girl was always scared of her powers. She discovered them at a young age in a tragic accident. She got in a horrible argument with her mother. Things went too far and Violet snapped... killing her mother only with her thoughts. Her powers exploded because of all the rage inside of her.

David Collins found his eight year old daughter standing in the middle of the kitchen, completely frozen. In front of her layed his wife. Dead. Her throat was split open. He was later informed, there was no murder weapon found on the scene.

The man never trusted his daughter again.

Even though he knew it was almost impossible for his only daughter to murder the love of his life... he needed someone to blame. That's the only way he could deal with this tragedy.

Violet never told her father about what really happened that night. He wasn't aware of her powers. She felt like it was for the better. If he knew the truth he would've hated her even more than he does now.

As Violet grew her powers grew with her. And so did the number of people she hurt. She didn't know how to control them so she let her feelings do so.

Which wasn't the smartest decision.

She was scared and helpless.

Her whole life she thought she was the only one with powers and there was no one out there who could help her. Until the day a particular ymbryne was able to find the girl and offer her a whole new life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have 3 chapters already written so i'm going to post them and then the chapters will be posted the same as on my wattpad (which is xladyxdreamer if you wanna check out my other stories).

15th of December 1923

28\. That's the amount of people she hurt throught her life. Some of them made it out alive... but most of them weren't so lucky. Either way she remembered every single one in detail. She remembered the look of terror on their faces. She remembered them looking at her with their pleading eyes. Their screams haunted her in her nightmares.

One of the worst parts of this situation was that she was alone in all of this. Nobody around her knew about her power and she didn't even want to think of what would have happened if anyone found out.

Because of her abilities she felt separated. She never made close friends. She was too afraid she would hurt them. Just like she did her mother. And all of the other mostly innocent people.

Violet was walking the streets of London trying to get home as fast as she could. She knew she shouldn't be out this late but she was so caught up in her book she didn't notice when it started getting dark. She pulled her coat closer around her. She should have known to bring more than a coat as thin as this one. London in winter isn't exactly the warmest place on Earth.

She turned in the direction of a dark alleyway. She was aware it wasn't the smartest decision but it was the fastest way to her house.

When she was almost at the other side she noticed a figure right in front of her. Violet yelped in surprise, quickly covering her mouth with her gloved hand. She stood in place for a moment before slowly backing out. The girl knew that whoever stood at the end of this alleyway could be totally harmless but she didn't want to test her luck.

The blonde only took a couple of steps before she heard the figure speak.

\- Violet, I'm not here to hurt you - it was a woman.

The girl was unable to move when she saw the figure coming closer and closer to her. The woman finally stood where Violet could make out some features of her face. She had green eyes and dark almost black hair tied in a bun on top of her head. She was dressed in an all black dress.

\- Who... who are you ma'am? - Violet asked in a shaky voice - How do you know my name?

\- My name is Alma Peregrine and I'm here to help you - the woman said softly walking up to the girl a little closer.

Help her? Is it possible the strange woman in front of her knew about her powers? But how? She never told anyone about them, she was sure of that.

\- What do you mean help me? With what? - Violet asked confused.

\- With your abilities of course! - the woman said matter of factly.

The blonde's eyes widen as she stumbled backwards in shock. This wasn't possible.

\- I'm sorry ma'am I have no idea what you're talking about - Violet said in a shaky voice, lowering her gaze onto her shoes.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye, the woman's features soften before offering her a small smile.

\- You know exactly what i'm talking about - Alma answered - And there's nothing wrong with that. I know you're scared of your powers Violet, but that's why i'm here. I want to help you control them. I take care of people like you. I could take you to a place where you wouldn't have to hide your abilities.

Violet raised her head, looking carefully at the woman. She seemed genuine in what she was saying. But then again she couldn't really trust a random woman she met on the street.

The fact she knew so much about her was also quite terrifying and maybe even worked in the woman's favour. If she was lying how could she know all of those things. And why would she be even doing this?

The thought of not lying to everyone she knew was very alluring to the girl. And she would finally be free of her father, who blamed everything on the girl and had a clear hatred for her.

Violet knew what she was about to do was probably the dumbest decision in her life, but honestly? What does she have to lose at this point. She didn't want to hurt any more innocent people.

\- Alright ma'am... I will go with you - the blonde stated.

The black haired woman clapped, a smile gracing her pink lips.

\- I'm glad, you certainly won't regret it - the woman said before turning around and walking down the street Violet was walking eariler.

\- Where are we going? - the blonde asked when she caught up to the woman.

\- To your house of course - she said matter of factly - I would advice you to pack as many things as you can. I doubt we will be coming back here in the near future.

\- But ma'am, my father is there, he is going to be suspicious about what is going on - Violet said.

\- He's not at home. I checked before coming to find you, so you don't need to worry about that.

~~~

Throught their whole trip Miss Peregrine never told her more than on the day they met. The only thing Violet knew was that they were going to a small island in Wales. She did wonder if she made the right choice to go with the woman. Every time the girl asked any question her answer was 'you're going to find out everything in due time'.

As soon as their boat came to the shore and they stood on a smallest port the girl has ever seen, she looked in Alma's direction.

\- Where to now ma'am? - she asked politely.

The woman turned her head to Violet giving her a bright smile.

\- This way Violet - she answered pointing to the beach before moving in the exact direction.

The girl raised her brow confused, but followed the woman not wanting to ask more questions.

They walked straight through the beach for a few minutes, before the older woman turned and walked into some sort of cave. This made Violet even more confused. She stopped before the entrance to the cave and looked around.

What the hell was she doing? Following a stranger to some sort of island. It was clearly desperation from her side...

\- Are you coming or not? - Peregrine's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

She tightened her hand around the handle of her bag before coming into the cave.

\- There you are dear - the woman said after the girl stopped next to her - Come now, we don't want to be late.

~~~

After sometime they arrived at the entrance of a huge beautiful house. Violet was exhausted after travelling such a long way in such a short span of time. She was offered a bed on the boat they were on but she never ended up falling asleep because of all the stress. She was happy they finally made it to - what seemed like - their destination.

The black haired woman stopped before the door, knocking a couple of times. The blonde could hear multiple voices inside the house which made her quite anxious. After a couple of seconds the door opened a girl around Violet's age. A clear smile appeared on her face after seeing Miss Peregrine before her.

\- Miss Peregrine, you're back! - she said happily before she turned her gaze to the frightened girl - You must be Violet, i'm Emma.

The girl introduced herself smiling at the girl.

\- Yes ma'am that's me.

Emma let out a light laugh.

\- You can just call me Emma.

The girl nodded slowly before turning her head to Miss Peregrine.

\- I am going to answer all of your questions after dinner, which is going to be served in the next 30 minutes - she said noticing the girl's questioning eyes - Meanwhile Emma can give you a tour of the house and show you to your room.

After that Alma nodded at the two and walked up the stairs leaving them alone in the hall.

\- Come on I'll introduce you to everyone - Emma said, before grabbing Violets hand pulling her into one of the rooms on the ground floor.

\- What about my luggage? - Violet asked concerned.

\- Don't worry about it, i'm sure Miss Peregrine already sent someone to carry them to your room - she said pulling the girl through the room, before they stepped out the back door to the garden.

Violet honestly didn't expect there to be any children at this place but from what she was seeing most of the residents of the house were much younger than she was. Before Violet could get a better look around the garden, Emma pulled her into direction of a boy who was sitting under one of the trees reading a book. He was dressed in a suit Violet wasn't really used to seeing. 

He noticed the two girls headed in his direction and he quickly got up from his sitting position clearing his pants from grass.

\- Good afternoon, i'm Horace - he introduced himself extending his hand for the girl to shake as soon as they stopped in front of him.

The girl accepted his hand shaking it lightly.

\- Good afternoon Horace, i'm Violet - she dropped his hand and smiled at him lightly - I love your suit.

She saw a small blush appear on the boy's face and a smile gracing his lips.

\- Well, thank you very much - he answered politely, before turning his gaze to Emma - See? There are people out there who can appreciate my style not laugh at me like you all love to do.

She saw Emma wink at the boy before she started walking away from him waiting for Violet to catch up. They walked by two boys playing soccer in the middle of the garden. The blonde noticed one of the boys didn't have a face. He was completely invisible. She stopped mid-step and just stared. What was this place?

After a couple of moments of staring at the boy he noticed someone's gaze on him. Violet saw the figure walk in her direction before stopping right in front of her.

\- I know i'm dashingly handsome and all that but you could at least introduce yourself first darling - he said in a clearly joking matter.

Violet let out a nervous chuckle. She still couldn't wrap her mind around what she was seeing before her.

\- My name is Millard my lady - he said tipping his hat at her.

\- Um... i'm V-Violet - she stuttered making the boy in front of her laugh.

\- Don't worry you'll get used to it love... everybody does at some point.

Violet run her hands over her face trying to understand what hell was this place and what she was doing here.

When she noticed Emma coming up next to her she turned to look at her.

\- I need to sit down - she said in a tired voice - Could you please tell me where's my room?

\- I could lead you to it if you want to...

\- No! No - she quickly said - I need some time alone, just... tell me where it is.

\- Up the stairs, third door on the left.

Violet nodded and muttered a quick thank you before going back to the house.

\- What did you do Millard? - Emma gritted through her teeth looking angrily at him.

\- I didn't do anything! - he said defensively - The poor thing just probably got scared. You know it's all a bit overwhelming at first.

Emma's eyes soften realizing how the girl must have felt.

~~~

Once Violet got up the stairs she let out a big sigh. This whole situation was crazy. Once the woman offered her help with her powers, she didn't expect there to be more people like her. And with such peculiar gifts as well. She only saw the boy's - Millard's - power so far but she was sure everybody here had something special about them.

As she walked down the hallway she noticed one more pair of stairs. Out of curiosity she got closer to them and looked up. At the top there was a door left open. Through the crack in the door she noticed shelves with jars. She couldn't quite make out what they were. Out of curiosity the girl went up the stairs and walked into the room. Fortunately for her it was empty. She looked around taking in all of her surroundings. In the corner of the room under the window stood a bed and right next to it a desk. The most noticeable part of the room however were the shelves she saw earlier. Now that she was closer she noticed what was inside of the jars. She narrowed her eyes, realizing they were hearts - probably animal ones - of different sizes. The sight didn't shock her as it probably would if she didn't saw an invisible boy not even five minutes ago.

\- Who are you? What are you doing in here? - she heard a male voice right behind her with clear Scottish accent.

She turned around quickly to face the person. The boy in front of her looked to be around her age with curly black hair. He had his eyebrow raised and his hands crossed at his chest, looking down at her.

\- Oh i'm so sorry! - she answered - I didn't realize it was your room. I'm Violet.

She extended her hand to him giving him a small smile even though she was quite intimidated by the boy.

He looked at her hand and stood there for a couple of seconds as if wondering if he should accept the girl's greeting. Finally he uncrossed his arms and shook the girl's small hand.

\- Enoch.

Immediately after he let go of her hand, he grabbed one of the jars and went to sit behind his desk starting his work on something.

\- So you're new here?

Violet nodded going back to observing the contents of the jars.

\- If you don't mind me asking - she said moving her gaze back to the boy - What do you need these for?

Enoch looked up at her from his work and smirked. He motioned his head for her to come over to the desk. She did so now noticing that on the table layed two weirdly constructed dolls. The boy pulled out a heart - from the jar he brought to the table - and put it in one of the dolls, before doing the same to the other. After a couple of seconds both of the dolls magically came to life and got up from their laying position. Violet's eyes widen at the sight.

\- What the hell? - she muttered moving her gaze from the dolls to the boy who was glancing at her clearly happy with the fact his trick had this impression on the girl - How did you do that?

\- That's my peculiarity - he stated proudly - Wanna see something even better?

Violet nodded enthusiastically wanting to see more. Enoch leaned down to one of the dolls and whispered something to it his eyes never leaving Violet's face. The dolls started fighting each other and the girl watched it all in amazement. After the fight ended one of the dolls being the clear winner, Violet looked up at Enoch.

\- It's even more fun with people - he said looking over at her a smirk playing on his lips - You should have seen the battles I would have at my parents funeral home.

\- It must have been something epic to see - she responded.

He nodded before looking over at the clock that hung on one of the walls.

\- Come on - he said getting up from his chair and walking over to the door - You wouldn't want to be late for your first dinner here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm here starting another fanfiction... and i'm not even sorry xD
> 
> If there are some unexplained stuff in here just stick with me, i'm still trying to figure out everything with this story.
> 
> And i'm so sorry about all the grammatical mistakes!
> 
> I still hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 2

When they got down to the dining room everybody was already sitting around the table.

\- Oh Violet I see you already met Enoch - she heard Miss Peregrine's voice once they entered the room - Please sit down.

After Enoch sat at the other end of the table opposite the older woman, the only free spot was right next to him.

She didn't complain. Enoch was the only person in here she was able to have a normal conversation with so far.

\- I don't believe you met everyone Violet - Peregrine spoke once the blonde sat down.

After the girl nodded the black haired woman looked around the table.

\- Please everyone introduce yourselves to Violet.

Everyone took turns around the table to say a quick hello and introduce themselves. Violet moved her gaze from one person to another. When it was Millard's turn, she looked at the figure and smiled lightly.

\- I'm Millard but you of course already know that - he said making the girl chuckle - And I wanted to apologize if I scared you earlier.

\- It's alright Millard - she spoke softly - It's just... I didn't expect to meet more people like me here.

\- Everyone in here has something special about them Violet - Miss Peregrine said - Some of them are visible to the naked eye. Like Millard here. But most of them are kind of... more complicated. We call them peculiarities.

The girl nodded looking around the table.

\- Could you guys tell me what are yours?

She saw most of the kids were excited about the subject.

There was Fiona who could make plants grow in a blink of an eye.

Then there was Hugh who had bees living inside his stomach.

Horace saw the future in his dreams, which Violet found quite interesting.

Olive could levitate and for that reason she had to have weighted shoes on her.

Bronwyn and Victor were extremely strong.

Claire had an extra mouth on the back of her head with really sharp teeth.

And Emma could manipulate fire. That explained the gloves she had on.

She didn't found out what powers the twins had because Millard asked a question Violet dreaded the most.

\- What about you love? - the question made everyone look in the girl's direction - What is your peculiarity?

\- I... don't think my peculiarity is something that I should proud myself in - Violet answered her gaze running from face to face, clearly scared of what their reaction is going to be.

\- Take your time Violet - Miss Peregrine said in a calm voice - Nobody is forcing you to tell us what it is right now.

\- No it's alright, I will tell you. If I want to control it I guess everybody in here has to know what i'm dealing with.

She gave a quick look in Miss Peregrine's direction who just nodded at her clearly proud with her decision.

\- I can... hurt people physically with my thoughts - immediately after she said it, she dropped her gaze on the plate in front of her - And I have no way of controlling it. My emotions do it for me and it always ends really badly.

There was silence in the room and if it wasn't for the clock ticking, Violet would have thought the time stopped. She was scared to look at any of them. She didn't know how many of them would react and she was terrified to find out.

Then she heard Enoch's voice asking a question she didn't expect anyone to ask.

\- Have you ever killed someone?

\- Um I... - she didn't have the time to form a full answer before she heard Emma's voice from the other side of the table.

\- Enoch! How could you ask someone that?! - she said disgusted - Do you not have any empathy for others?

Enoch looked at Emma calmly.

\- I was just curious - he stated moving his gaze back to Violet - I am not forcing her to answer my question.

Violet quickly stood up from the table and looked in Miss Peregrine's direction trying to avoid looking at anybody else.

\- Could I please be excused ma'am? I don't feel too great.

\- Yes of course my dear - the woman answered in a worried voice.

After that the girl quickly walked through the dining room and up the stairs.

~~~

She was in her room for what seemed like only a couple of minutes, laying on the bed looking at the ceiling in thought, before she heard a knock on the door.

\- Come in! - she said loudly enough so that the person could hear her, while moving to a sitting position.

It was Enoch. Because of course it was. He walked up to the bed she was sitting on. The girl motioned for him to sit beside her.

\- Emma forced me to come here - he said his eyes focused on the ground under his feet - She said she would drag me here herself if I didn't come and apologize to you.

The girl analyzed the boy's face while he was speaking. He didn't seem like he cared much about the girl's threat but for some reason... he still came to her.

\- You don't have to apologize to me Enoch - she answered quietly pulling her knees closer to herself - I know you didn't mean no harm. You were only curious, just as I was with your peculiarity and that's okay. It's just a very heavy topic for me you know? I was scared of this power the moment I found out about it, and the fear never went away.

After she finished speaking the room went quiet. Violet sat there wondering what was the boy thinking right now. Even though his reaction before to her power was quite unexpected, she was actually happy there was someone who didn't automatically react in fear. She didn't know how the other kids reacted but she was sure none of them had the same attitude as Enoch did.

\- To answer your question - after a few minutes of silence Violet spoke, which made Enoch finally look at her - Yes... yes I did.

Enoch furrowed his eyebrows with a confused look on his face.

\- Why did you... decide to tell me the truth?

Violet let out a sigh.

\- I just needed to say it to someone - she said looking into his eyes - I want to get it off my chest. Nobody knows about what I have done, and now that there is someone who knows my secret, and is not scared of me I don't have to handle it myself.

The boy nodded slowly. They were just sitting there, gazing into each others eyes. Enoch was beyond intruded with this girl. So far she was the most interesting resident of the house and Enoch wanted to get to know her. The fact her peculiarity was the exact opposite of his was also really intriguing to him. He needed to know more about it.

\- Could you... could you tell me how the others reacted? - she asked in a uneasy voice.

\- They weren't happy, if you're asking about it - he said - Some of them looked quite scared but what do you expect? They're children.

Violet knew he was right but she still was disappointed that they reacted the way she thought they would.

\- I better go... I'm not going to interrupt you any longer - the boy said standing up and walking up to the door.

\- Enoch! - Violet called out after the brunette before he walked out of the room - Thank you.

The boy raised his eyebrow at the girl.

\- For what? - he asked confused about what the girl meant.

\- For coming to talk to me - she answered with a small smile.

He just nodded at her, a hint of smile on his lips and left the room.

~~~

After about an hour Violet decided to come out of her room and go talk to Miss Peregrine. She was still mostly clueless about this situation. She needed to put her fear of peoples reactions aside and find out what in the hell was going on here.

The girl went down to the living room hoping she could find the woman there, seeing as she had no idea where else she could find her.

The first thing she noticed when she walked into the room was the familiar figure, sitting on one of the armchairs under the window, reading a book. She took a deep breath and walked through the room standing in front of the woman.

\- Excuse me ma'am - at the sound of her voice Peregrine lowered her book looking at the girl - Could I talk to you for a minute?

The woman nodded, closing her book and laying it down on the table next to her, showing the girl she had her full attention.

\- I wanted to talk to you miss, because I still know barley nothing about this place - she said fidgeting with her fingers - I would like to know something more.

\- Please sit Violet, it's not a short story - after the girl did as the woman told her to she continued - Some people in this world are peculiar. It's a recessive gene carried down through families. Yet many generations can pass without a peculiar child being born. And alas peculiars have been persecuted through the ages, hence we live in places like this.

Violet furrowed her eyebrows looking in confusion at the woman.

\- What do you exactly mean ma'am when you say "in places like this"?

\- You see, i'm the type of peculiar called the ymbryne. Our main skill is the manipulation of time. We choose a safe place, a safe day and create a loop.

Seeing the girl's confused look Peregrine quickly explained.

\- A loop preserves the last 24 hours. Reset the loop and the day is yours to live in again. Reset it daily and you can stay there forever, entirely safe from the outside world. That's why us ymbryne's are charged with the care of the young.

\- That means no one ever gets older? - Violet asked putting all the pieces together.

\- It's best for everyone this way, I assure you.

It was still hard for the girl to wrap her head around everything that was going on, but at least she had some of her questions answered.

She noticed Miss Peregrine pulling out her pocket watch.

\- The reset is in 20 minutes - she said putting her watch back - We all gather outside for it. You can wait here for the others if you want to, we always do this together so I would like for you to join us.

Violet nodded while the woman got up from her armchair and walked up to the doorway.

\- One more thing - the woman said turning towards the girl - Don't worry about the situation at the dinner today. They may be scared now but after a while they for sure will get used it to and will treat you like one of them. They are good kids Violet, you don't need to worry about them not accepting you.

After that Peregrine walked out of the room leaving the blonde alone. The girl decided to stay in the living, not wanting to run around from room to room.

She got up from the couch she was sitting on and walked up to the bookcase looking over the books. She never heard of most of the books here, which was quite weird for Violet. She had a big knowledge of both books and their authors, seeing as reading was the thing she did for most of her days back at home. She recognized a few names but she never heard of the titles. She pulled out one of the books, opening it and reading the first few pages to see if it was something she was interested in. Deciding the book was rather intruding, she got back to the couch. She got so lost in the book she didn't hear a person walking into the room.

\- "The Great Gatsby" - the voice made Violet jump in her seat and look up from the book.

Next to the doorway stood Millard. From the way his clothes were positioned she could make out he was leaning on the wall next to the door, with his arms crossed on his chest.

\- I see you have a good taste in books love - the boy spoke making the girl roll her eyes at the nickname.

\- I actually never heard of this one - she said looking over the cover of the book - I read "The Curious Case Of Benjamin Button" from this author but I never saw this one in any of the libraries or book stores.

Before Millard could respond they heard the voice of Miss Peregrine.

\- Children! It's time for reset!

Violet put the book on the coffee table in front of her planning to come back to it later. When she stood up she noticed Millard was still there waiting for her. She walked up to him giving him a thankful smile and nodding showing him she was ready to go. They walked over to where Miss Peregrine was standing in front of the door to the garden. She was standing next to a table full of gas masks. The woman took one of the masks and handed it over to the blonde.

At the alarmed look in the girl's eyes Miss Peregrine quickly responded.

\- Nothing bad is going to happen dear - she said calming the girl - It's just for safety.

She nodded still quite frightened of the masks. After Millard grabbed a mask for himself they walked outside. She saw everyone was already in the garden with a mask in their hand. The rain was pouring down on them. Standing in front of them was a recorder. As confused as ever she walked over to Enoch and stood next to him, glancing at the boy.

\- What exactly is going to happen right now? - the girl asked as Peregrine approached the recorder and preaperd it.

He looked over at her with the corner of his eye and smirked.

\- You'll see.

The song started playing and the woman gave the children a short nod. Seeing everybody putting their masks on, Violet followed suit.

Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run  
Don't give the farmer his fun, fun, fun  
He'll get by without his rabbit pie  
So run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run

The girl saw a few planes flying over their heads. She started to get a bit anxious. What was happening? The war was over. She didn't expect to see something like that anymore in her lifetime.

The next plane was coming closer and closer to them. The next thing Violet saw was a bomb coming straight for the house. Almost paralyzed with fear the girl grabbed Enoch's hand for comfort. The boy looked over at her, but didn't pull away. Suddenly everything stopped. The rain stopped. The bomb stopped.

Violet looked around in confusion. And then everything started going back. The whole day was replaying over again. She saw the hands of the clock, next to the recorder were going backwards. After a moment everything went back to normal. The black haired woman turned to them, taking of her mask and giving them a big smile.

While everyone was taking off their masks, Violet noticed she was still holding Enoch's hand. She blushed lightly, letting go. The boy already took of his mask, so she noticed the smirk he gave her when she let go of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I really think my inspiration is coming in waves and right now I had a BIG one so I am using it till I lose all of it xD
> 
> I really hope you guys like this chapter! I'm planning on developing Violet's power and relationship with Enoch (and probably Millard) in the next chapters so that's what you guys can expect in this fic.
> 
> Also as you can see above I made another edit with these babies so if you guys want to you can go show it some love!
> 
> And I also want to clarify Millard is 16 in this story, just like in the book. Violet and Enoch are 17 just because... I want them to be xD


	4. Chapter 3

The first night at the house was horrible for Violet. She was waking up after a couple of minutes each time she fell asleep. She didn't know this place and it was hard for her to relax and fall asleep peacefully.

About 5 am the girl decided to get up and stop the whole circle of falling asleep and waking up. She got up from her bed grabbing The Great Gatsby from her side table and walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs looking around and trying to figure out where she could sit and read, not disturbing anyone. Seeing as the sun was already starting to rise the girl walked out on the porch and sat on a bench.

While she was reading the nature was waking up. The birds were singing and the girl felt the most relaxed at this moment since she got here. She was sitting without anyone around her asking any tiring questions. She didn't have to worry about her power. Nobody gave her any weird looks nor shouted mean comments at her.

Shortly speaking... it was peaceful. And that's what Violet needed at the moment.

She sat there, reading the book for what seemed a short span of time to the girl. She read the last few words and closed the book. She looked around and noticed the sun was fully set now. Violet let out a big sigh and stretched. She got up from the bench, grabbing the book in her hand and going back to the house.

When she was walking over to the living room, to put the book back on it's place, she heard someone moving around in the kitchen.

Curious she took a turn from her way to the living room and started walking up to the kitchen. When she walked through the doorway she noticed it was Enoch.

\- What are you doing here so early? - at the sound of Violet's voice Enoch turned around quickly.

\- I always wake up at this time, it's the only time in the house when I can sit in silence - he explained going back to what he was doing a moment ago - And I'm making tea... would you like some?

Violet walked fully into the kitchen, sitting down on one of the chairs next to a small kitchen table.

\- I would love one.

Enoch pulled out one more cup and put it on the counter top.

\- How do you want it?

\- Black with two spoons of sugar.

He nodded, preparing the girl's drink.

\- Enoch? - she asked not looking at the boy her gaze stuck on the table in front of her.

There was one question that rose in Violet after yesterday's loop.

\- What year is it? - the girl asked after Enoch hummed, showing her he was listening.

He stopped stirring the sugar in Violet's tea and looked over at the girl.

\- It's September the 3rd 1940 - he said calmly - Why are you asking?

\- 1940? - she repeated shocked - I... I thought something was wrong after the loop situation yesterday. When I saw those planes I was not only scared but also really confused. Where I'm from the war was over and I didn't really expect to see those planes here.

When she looked up at Enoch, she noticed a hint of understatement on the boy's face. He finished making her tea and handed it to her. She muttered a weak 'thank you' wrapping her fingers around the cup. Enoch leaned on the table right next to her with his cup.

\- I was born in 1892 - he said after sometime of silence, looking down at her - In 1909 I found myself in my first loop. Unfortunately I was moved to the loop we are in right now, after a couple of years. I was actually the first peculiar in this place. And let me tell you I was as surprised at the sight of those planes as you were. As you know in 1909 World War I didn't even start yet, so it was quite a shock to be thrown to an endless loop of a day in World War II. But believe me, after a couple of years maybe even months everything will become a routine to you. I personally hate the phrase 'it will get better' but I can guarantee you it will. I spent over 80 years in loops, I know what I'm talking about.

Enoch's words warmed Violet's heart. She was beyond happy Enoch decided to tell her all of this. It made her feel a bit better with this whole situation.

She nodded at his words.

\- Thank you for telling me all of this - she said looking up at him and smiling lightly.

\- No problem - he answered taking a sip of his drink.

\- So you were the first one in this loop? - she asked curiously.

\- Yeah, I was here since the beginning and I have to tell you that it's really surprising that after so many years, you are the only person in this loop worth talking to.

Violet giggled at the boy a blush forming on her cheeks, slapping his arm playfully.

\- You barley even know me!

\- Exactly, that's the thing - he said pointing at her - I would love to get to know you more. Which is the exact opposite to what I think of any other person in this house.

Violet's eyes roamed around Enoch's face. He was definitely the closest person to a real friend in her whole life. Even though she met him not even a day ago, she felt happy around him. Enoch didn't seem like an easy person to make conversation with, but when it came to Violet it was the exact opposite. They got on extremely well.

\- See something you like? - the boy's voice made the girl shake out of her thoughts.

Enoch smirked at the girl blushing even harder.

\- Sorry, I didn't mean to stare - she looked away embarrassed.

\- It's fine - he said before looking down at their outfits - I think it's better if we go back to our rooms and change into something tolerable. The breakfast is in an hour.

Violet nodded realizing it was probably the best idea. She had her nightgown on with a thin robe on top. They both drunk the rest of their tea, Enoch washing her cup for her.

They both got upstairs together. Violet stopped at her door looking after the boy.

\- See you in an hour - he said to her over his shoulder before disappearing in the attic.

~~~

Violet picked quickly what she wanted to wear and rushed over to the bathroom. The girl washed up quickly and got dressed. When she got back to her room she realized she still had the book with her, after the conversation with Enoch she completely forgot to put it back in it's place. She let out a big sigh, grabbing the book.

She walked into the living room, not even looking around the room just going up straight for the bookcase. The girl found the book's rightful place, putting it back. She looked over the shelf trying to decide what she wanted to read next. Before she could choose she heard Miss Peregrine's voice.

\- Children, breakfast!

Violet took a deep breath, running her hands over her face trying to prepare for whatever was going to happen. It could be a totally normal meal but she wanted to be ready for the worst.

When she walked into the room, almost everybody was already at their place. The only empty seats were her own and Miss Peregrine's.

While walking over to her spot next to Enoch she could hear faint chatter of the others. The one particular voice that made her heart stop was Bronwyn's.

\- Let's hope she doesn't hurt us while she's here - the girl whispered to her brother - With her peculiarity she should be under a lock and key.

And there it was. The sentence that broke Violet. Even though she knew most of them were scared of her, she didn't expect the girl to be so brutally honest behind her back. She walked quickly to her seat, holding back tears.

Once she sat down, Enoch noticing that something was wrong sent her a questioning look. She shook her head, letting him know this wasn't the best time. She didn't want to bring more attention to herself.

\- Where is Miss Peregrine? - she asked with a shaky voice trying to take her mind off of what she just heard.

\- Um... I don't really know - he answered still confused with the girl's state - I'm sure it's nothing and she'll be here in a minute.

She nodded, looking down at her plate which contained a piece of toast and scrambled eggs. She waited patiently not speaking to anyone. Violet tried to listen if anyone was talking such horrible things about her as Bronwyn did. She noticed with the corner of her eye Enoch looking in her direction with what seemed like a glimpse of worry in his eyes.

\- I'm sorry for keeping you waiting dears - the woman said as soon as she walked into the room - Let's eat, before everything gets cold.

The room would be totally quiet if not the conversation between Bronwyn and Victor. They talked to each other from time to time looking over at Violet. They tried to do it discretely but the girl was very aware that the two were talking about her.

After everyone finished their breakfast Hugh and Fiona started cleaning up the table. Seeing as everyone was getting up from their seats, Violet followed suit. She waited for Enoch next to the doorway.

\- Violet what the hell is going on? - he asked the moment he walked over to her.

\- Come on, let's go to a place where we can be alone - she said starting to walk out of the dining room.

\- Violet could I steal you for a minute? - they heard Miss Peregrine's voice from behind them.

\- Yes of course.

Before she could walk over to the woman, Enoch grabbed her hand and leaned down to her ear.

\- Come to my room as soon as you finish speaking to her.

Violet nodded looking away from him and walking back into the dining room, after Enoch let go of her hand.

\- Violet I wanted to decide with you what you could be doing at the house - Peregrine started once Violet came up closer to her - Everybody has their tasks at the house and we need to pick something for you. Are there any particular activities, you would like to help with?

\- I could cook meals if that's an option? - she said quietly.

Seeing as she always cooked everything back at home, she was sure it was the best task for her here.

Peregrine clapped looking quite pleased.

\- That's great! - she said with a smile - You'll be helping Millard then. You can go find him, he'll explain you everything.

\- Okay ma'am I'll do that - the girl answered politely - Have a good day miss.

\- You too Violet, we'll see each other at lunch.

The girl turned around and walked out of the room, already planning to find the boy as soon as she's done talking to Enoch.

She run upstairs going straight for Enoch's room. Once she got on the first floor she didn't notice the figure coming in her direction and she felt someone hitting her shoulder.

\- Watch where you're going - Bronwyn's voice was the one she wanted to hear the least.

Violet cringed slightly going back in the direction she was earlier not wanting to start a fight.

\- You're not eve going to apologize? Oh right you better not, if you get any closer I could end up as one of your hopeless victims - the girl laughed walking away.

Violet's eyes started to tear up. The blonde not wanting to be alone right now rushed to the attic. She opened the door not even bothering to knock. Once she was inside she looked up and saw Enoch coming up closer to her with a confused look.

And she broke. She fell to her knees and just cried. She didn't expect that someone so young could be so vicious. Violet wasn't used to people hating her for her power. And she didn't like it all. She was in a a foreign place with most of the people here being scared of her.

She felt someone's hands wrapping around her. When she felt Enoch's hug she started sobbing. She was so grateful for Enoch. The girl was sure she would have left at this point if he wasn't here.

After a couple of minutes sitting on the floor, Enoch pulled the girl away from him, at the length of his arms so he could get a proper look at her.

\- Violet, what's happening? - he asked in a calm voice.

\- I... I heard Bronwyn t... talking to her brother a... about how I... I should be locked away because o... of my powers - she confessed to the boy small sobs still escaping her lips.

Enoch's worried eyes were now mixed with anger. He took both of Violet's hands pulling her up and sitting her on his bed before kneeling in front of the girl.

\- Did she say something else? - he asked.

\- A... a moment ago she said I shouldn't apologize t... to her - after she fell i... into me - because she doesn't want to be one of my victims.

The boy stood up quickly walking up to the door.

\- Enoch no! Please not yet! - she stood up, running up to him and grabbing his hand to stop him - I don't want for people to think I use you as my own bodyguard. If she does something like that again I promise I'll let you know.

After a moment Enoch nodded reluctantly.

The boy closed the door to his room and led Violet back to sit her on his bed.

\- It's not only Bronwyn to be completely honest with you. I am just so tired of this situation. I am in a place surrounded by people I don't know, who from what I know are terrified of me. And this goddamned power has been only a burden to me and I just feel so helpless and alone with all of this.

The girl felt some sort of relief after she told Enoch the truth. It felt so good to be able to talk with someone about all her problems. Without lying, without leaving anything out.

Enoch sat down next to the girl, rubbing the girl's arm to try and give her some comfort.

\- It's alright Violet, you have me. I am not going to turn on you just because of your power. That would be just ridiculous - he said and moved his hand from her shoulder to softly caress her cheek - Do you want to stay with me for now to calm down?

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, wanting to show how grateful she was to him.

\- I... I'm going to stay a few minutes but I need to find Millard - she said moving her gaze to the floor.

\- I'll help you find him, in case you'll bump into Brownyn again.

~~~

After about half an hour, both Enoch and Violet decided to go search for Millard together. She needed to find him before dinner to start helping him with meals as soon as possible.

Enoch let the girl know they should start with their search in the garden seeing as that's where the boy usually spends most of the day.

When they walked out through the door to the garden, they noticed him immediately. He was sitting under a tree next to Horace, who seemed to be making conversation with him.

\- Millard, could I talk to you? - Violet asked as they walked up to the boys.

From the way Millard's hat turned in their direction Violet could tell he looked up at them.

\- Always darling - he answered getting up from the ground.

\- You can stay here Enoch - she said moving her gaze to the black haired boy - I'll be right back.

After the boy nodded the girl turned to Millard who stuck out his arm in her direction. She took it gladly and they strolled peacefully around the garden.

\- Miss Peregrine talked to me after breakfast wanting to figure out what I could be doing at the house - she started - I said I could cook meals for everyone. She agreed and said I should talk to you.

\- Ah yeah - Millard sighed - So far apparently I was the only person at the house who could cook something more than scrambled  
eggs.

Violet giggled slightly at the boy's words.

\- I had to cook for myself since I was about eight, so I know how to prepare quite a few things.

\- That's great! - he answered enthusiastically - I'm happy to have some company in the kitchen.

\- It will be a pleasure to help - she smiled at him - So how does everything work?

\- Well we have a lot of fruit and vegetables in the garden and Fiona often helps with the growth of things so we don't need to worry about waiting for some things. But when it comes to things we can't grow in the garden, when our supplies end we go to town. Enoch usually does that seeing as his peculiarity doesn't affect his appearance or his person all together.

Violet nodded along as Millard spoke taking in all the new information.

\- We could think of meals for the next day after dinner? - the girl proposed after Millard finished speaking.

\- Actually after dinner we always have movie nights. We didn't have one yesterday because of your arrival but I think we will go back to it from today on.

\- After the loop then? - she asked after a minute of thought - I think Miss Peregrine would understand.

\- I will talk to her about that but I think you're right - he said - She should agree.

After that they walked around for a few more minutes before going back to the place where she found Millard earlier.

Enoch was leaning on a tree with his arms over his chest. Next to him Horace sat on the ground reading his book.

Once they stopped next to the boys the girl let go of Millard's arm while looking over at Enoch and sending him a smile.

\- So we'll see each other later - Millard said to her while walking backwards towards the house - I'll go talk to Peregrine to check if she'll agree.

Violet nodded before looking away from the boy as soon as he turned back and walked up to the door normally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter... yaaay!
> 
> I'm just here for all the Enoch/Violet contet i'm writing rn cause they are such babies. I'm sorry if ya'll think Enoch is a bit OC but I just really feel like he would be nicer to Violet so that's the Enoch i'm going with xD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction exists only because I got inspired to write it right after I finished editing a crossover with these two! I really like the storyline I came up with and I hope you will guys too.
> 
> Please bare with me when it comes to the loop situation in this fanfiction. I'm very confused by them and I have no idea if what I came up with would even work but please don't hate if it doesn't make any sense xD
> 
> Even tho i'm using actors from the movie i'm going to use characters from the book. That means Emma is able to manipulate fire and Olive can levitate. And yes she's the same age as she is in the book. Overall most of the characters will be the same age as in the book. (Exepct for Enoch of course xD) Which means there will be more characters around the age of 15.


End file.
